The present invention refers to a photo album, particularly suitable to contain a relatively large number of photographs, in particular photographs printed through computers.
In the last few years, techniques of photographic reproduction which employ computers to create images from digital signals, have been gradually increasing. The digital signals which store such images, are mostly acquired by special cameras, called xe2x80x9cdigicameraxe2x80x9d or the like and the images can be printed with a computer, through a special printer on a special paper, whose name is xe2x80x9cdigital photographic paperxe2x80x9d.
Since full page prints can be easily obtained, therefore it is becoming frequent that the above described technique is used even for displaying exhibitions and/or ceremonies, which have always been collected in suitable photo albums, and are generally quite large and heavy. A typical example of this type, are the photo albums designed for marriages, for which the biggest images are particularly appreciated.
So far the attempts made to create photo albums of such a type, wherein the pages open showing a single large image on a full page (as it happens, for example for the traditional photographsxe2x80x94realized on standard paper using the technique called offsetxe2x80x94in some tourist booklets, have failed, or they have produced images of inferior quality, since it is very difficult to stick the back of the pages between them: the photographic paper consists of a polyethylene film as back support and therefore it is very difficult to stick and the pages, once stuck, do not exhibit an adequate thickness such to avoid the case where the page corrugates, generating the phenomenon of bending; the film nevertheless does not allow a lasting and precise cohesion without defects on the surface of the image.
All of these drawbacks can be brilliantly solved by this invention, relating to a photo album suitable to contain even a large number of photographs printed using photographic paper on pages which are folded by means of mechanical creasing wherein the images face inwardly and are each other combined joining the external sides not having images during the binding, characterized in that the combination of said pages in the binding is obtained through interposition between said external sides of two of the said pages of a bi-adhesive relatively stiff paperboard.
Preferably, such paperboard has a basis weight ranging from 300 and 800 g/m2 and said photographs are printed using computers.